Injustice
by randomlyrite
Summary: her house was burnt down around her, now she's out to get revenge and save her parents from the fire nation. But will she find help in the form of her enemy? Zuko/OC
1. Chapter 1

hi, I attempted an avatar fanfiction before but people told me to try something new. so here it is, i've tried to make it as unique as possisble. So enjoy!

* * *

I wasted hours staring into the river. It was the dry season. Brittle yellow grasses and vicious black nettles thatched the banks. The water was so low that in some places you could cross on stepping stones, in other parts the water was deep enough for swimming, where the beds plunged down into stony basins. I never swam though too scared of broken glass and weeds. A man living nearby had tried it once, he spent two weeks in a coma, had hallucinations that his body was rotting away and lost sight in one eye. So I didn't swim instead I sat on the footbridge near Hei-Bai forest. Half a mile out from town and gazed at the river where bright green weeds flowed like nymphs' hair and the stones sparkled on the bed.

The summer holidays had just begun. I spent day after day on the bridge, just staring thinking, sluggish with heat stifled by aimless desire for more... for an adventure. The endless wait continued.

Then one day I returned home to find my house aflame, I screamed and ran into it "mother? Father!" I cried running from room to room searching, with every empty room my heart sank, I took a dish cloth of the kitchen table dipped it in the sink and tied it round my mouth. I ran up the stairs and into their bedroom to find... it empty, I swore and ran into my room. Feeling the floor start to crack I threw my clothes and most treasured possessions into a bag and ran back down the stairs; the front door was on fire. I grabbed my fathers duel swords from above the fire place and ran at it. Smashing it open I ran out into our front garden and fell to the ground from exhaustion and despair watching as my house collapsed and burnt to nothing but ash.

I searched the remains but found nothing of worth, as I turned around to leave a metallic glint caught my eye, I walked over and searched the hedge, gasping I lifted the helmet staring angrily at the fire nation insignia on top.

I threw it into the air and cut it swiftly in two with my swords, now I knew what I had to do,

"Be warned Firenation I'm coming to rescue my parents, ready or not" I walked off into the forest looking back at the remains of my house sadly, a tear fell to the ground and I raised my head, eyes flashing dangerously.

"They will pay for this injustice, but first I need to train"

Throwing my bag over my shoulder I stalked off, knowing that I was leaving behind my childhood and that I would not return for many years to come.

* * *

descriptions of her are in the next chapter along with her name. review please!


	2. rule number one

**hi! christ its been ages since i updated, sorry no excuse except my startling lack of commitment, next time yell at me more :L**

**

* * *

****Rule number one: fear is what keeps you alive**

Outdoors in open spaces where I can't see properly at night, I wander over the hillsides, through the forest.

When night comes I think of my father's words to me when I was a little girl scared of the dark.

"_This fear is not always a bad thing; a good warrior lives with fear in his heart. Even though he must be brave and strong it is his fear that is a very important part of him. Fear is what keeps you sharp and careful through life, a fearless warrior is a dead warrior"_

My grip tightens on my bag; _'the Firenation will pay for taking him.' _Around me boulders shake: I take a deep breathe in, the shaking stops.

Ever since my birth I've had a natural affinity with earth. As a baby; rocks floated around me like play toys. But when I cried they would launch themselves at the nearest person.

I was raised to keep my emotions in check; nothing could ever slip past my mask.

I walk for days aimlessly I knew it wouldn't help save my parents but I don't think I cared.

Beyond tired I slipped to the ground and the world spun around me until the darkness claimed me.

**Zuko POV**

It's the anniversary of my banishment

Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all.

I left Iroh alone in the bathhouse, before stomping off into the forest I get about 5 minutes' away when I hear heavy breathing.

Pulling back a bush I see a young girl around my age lying unconscious on the ground.

Her blonde hair is pulled back into a messy bun she was wearing a plain green and white tunic with a blue sash tied round the middle and brown leggings. Her pale skin flushed pink, beads of sweat trickling down her face.

Without thinking I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bathhouse.

End Zuko POV

I opened my eyes to see an old man leaning over me, pressing a cold cloth to my forehead

"Oh, good. You're finally awake. You've been out for two days now! My nephew and I were beginning to think you would never come around!"

The man walked to my side and bowed to me, and I nodded my head as my own sort of bow. "Hello, my dear. I'm Mushi and this is my nephew Lee, but he was named after his father so we just call him Junior."

I nodded respectfully.

Mushi offered me a glass. "Here, drink, swallow. It will cool your throat at once." He offered me. Normally, I would never take water from a stranger mostly because I didn't know exactly where it's been but there was no time for contemplating. My throat craved it more than anything. After I took a sip and gasped at the sudden coolness of the striking liquid running down my throat, soothing every tightened muscle.

"So, miss..?" Mushi questioned

"Ayame. It's nice to meet you, Mushi." I turned to Lee, letting the laughter show on my face. "Hello Junior." Lee scowled.

Lee was a muscular teen, his hair cut short and he had a burn scar covering his left eye, like a masquerade mask. His uncle just looked round with a cheery face.

"What happened to you?" Lee asked abruptly

My face darkened "fire nation arrested my parents and burned down my house, I was wandering without shelter or food for days, so I probably collapsed from exhaustion"

"Well we're heading to Ba Sing Se, would you like to come with us?" Mushi clapped his hands together on top of mine.

"Uncle! We don't need anyone else with-"

Before the teen could finish, I smiled gratefully at the old man in front of me. "Oh, thank you!" I gave him a hug for extra measure.

* * *

thank you for reading! please review and give me tips on how to improve on it


End file.
